Rei's Awakening
by 94saturn
Summary: Asuka teaches Rei a new trick. OOC and mild lime.


Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product, I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take; you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.

Warning this story is a lime and lame Asuka and Rei paring.

**Rei's Awakening (One Shot?)**

With the conclusion of the synchronization tests the three pilots have gone to the locker room to shower and change. It has a cold clinical look like a hospital, typical of NERV construction contractors. The lockers are lined up painted a dreary gray with a single long wooden bench adjacent to them on each side of the curtain placed as an after thought to give male and female pilots some measure of privacy.

Dr Akagi, the chief scientist for project E had insisted on additional testing that dragged on for at least twenty minutes longer than normal. What she could possibly do with all of that useless data was a mystery to everyone involved.

Shinji Ikari, a slender lad approximately one point seven meters tall and forty-five kilograms sopping wet moved purposefully and silently to his side of the blind dividing the room. He was very tired, bone ass tired as a matter of fact. And he still has homework to do which sucked. All he wanted to do was get out of his plug suit, take a shower and get home to get it over with.

The boy pressed the button on his left wrist to release the seal the suit had on his skinny body and took it off; it was still damp and reeked of LCL, which smells a lot like blood. He proceeded to shower and then dry off. The boy slipped on his underwear then sat down to put on his socks. He stepped into his black school pants, pulled the dark green tee shirt over his head and buttoned his white short sleeve shirt, tucking it in.

Leaving without waiting for Asuka seemed like the wisest move, in his present state of mind he would probably slit her throat if she screwed with him right now; she can be a real bitch sometimes.

Asuka removed her plug suit; slowly, stripping with out paying any attention to her fellow pilot, the crimson eyed, azure-haired, enigmatic Rei Ayanami. Moving nude to the shower area Asuka turned on the water and tested the temperature; then she stepped into the warm spray, _this feels good_ she thought to her self, she felt quite tired also.

Taking her shampoo she lathered her beautiful long red hair then rinsed it well. Enjoying the feeling of the water rinsing away the link connection liquid that had soaked into it. The stuff leaves a terrible coppery odor; it had taken a long time for her to find a shampoo that would get rid of the smell and not leave her with split ends. For this beautiful young lady pride and vanity are everything outwardly at least.

Then she used a bar of soap to lather her slender body. She moved slowly letting the water cascade down over her as she rubbed her breasts and lower body to rinse off the soap. Her love, Kaji Ryoji, came to mind; what he sees in that bitch Major Katsuragi's sagging tits was beyond her. She then began rubbing even lower, absentmindedly letting her finger slip into her special place. Lost in the moment, her hand lingered, tracing in a gentle circular motion.

Suddenly she realized what she was doing and that Ayanami was watching her quizzically. Asuka snapped out of her daydream with a start and embarrassment.

"What are you looking at wonder girl?" Asuka snapped in her trademark angry voice.

"I'm sorry." Rei apologized and quickly turned her head away from her fellow pilot.

Angry with her self Asuka turned off the water and began to dry her hair. She had seen the wounded look on Rei's face and felt bad about hurting her feelings. After all, it was her own fault for doing that with someone else around.

She knew that she had insulted someone that didn't deserve it. In her heart that made her feel terrible. Asuka Langley Soryu wasn't a bad person; she simply protects her heart from pain by enveloping it with razor wire and land mines. She has suffered abandonment as a young child and knows no other way to protect herself from pain than to push people away and be the best to gain attention. Deep in her heart there is a kind and loving person struggling to get out through the barriers.

Asuka finished drying off and when she turned around saw that Rei was setting on the bench looking down at her hands with a very sad expression on her face, she had not begun to dress yet.

Asuka with her conscience bothering her sat down beside Rei and put her hand on the young girls shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, you caught me jerking off and I was embarrassed so I lashed out at you." She admitted with regret.

Rei didn't look up but asked, "Why were you touching yourself like that?"

Asuka almost exclaimed, what are you stupid, but caught herself as she realized the girl probably really didn't know.

"You mean you've never done it?" Asuka asked surprised.

"Did what?" Rei questioned in her usual even tone.

Now Asuka was really perplexed, the idea of some one not knowing something as basic, as that has to really be really sheltered or really out of touch. Of course both descriptions fit Ayanami to a tee. Ayanami was obviously extremely intelligent but yet so damn clueless.

"Masturbate of coarse." She said in a more hushed voice.

Rei raised her head to look at Asuka, being careful to look her in the eye. "What is its purpose?"

Asuka was beginning to feel uncomfortable about this conversation but also knew that Rei Ayanami's reputation for being weird would only suffer more if she didn't clue her in. With a sigh she steeled herself to the task while thinking, _where's Misato when you need her_.

"Have you ever had an orgasm?" Asuka asked, almost in a whisper.

"I do not believe so. What does it feel like?" Rei replied innocently.

"You'll know, there's no mistaking it" Asuka said with a knowing grin, followed with a deep blush; this was embarrassing to say the least.

This caused Rei to smile, "Is it pleasant?" Ayanami asked with the innocence of a child. "Would you show me?" She inquired not understanding what she was asking.

Now Asuka was wondering just how she had gotten herself in this situation; it wasn't her job to teach someone how to whack off but then Rei doesn't have anyone to teach her about life.

"Well every body does it, but never admits it, kind of like an unwritten rule. You mustn't tell any one about this or both of our reputations will be ruined." Asuka warned her.

"I understand. I will not cause you to loose face," Rei replied softly with a smile usually reserved only for Shinji Ikari.

With her hand trembling slightly Asuka placed it on Rei's small patch of blue fur and began massaging slowly not really sure why she was doing this and hoping that she wouldn't regret it.

Rei griped the bench slightly at the touch of another. It was a new feeling and she relished it, as a person would sip a fine wine for the first time; it was a wondrous sensation.

Tracing the line separating leg from torso with her fingers Asuka moved her hand back and forth causing Rei to instinctively open her legs wide enough to allow Asuka's hand to cup her tenderness.

With room to work, Asuka began to trace up and down slowly on her cleavage, with each stroke moving deeper, unfurling the petals of Rei's flower. With each stroke Rei shed a soft moan of pleasure.

"Mumm….that feels good." Rei intoned softly.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_ Asuka thought to her self. But some how it didn't seem immoral either; the look of bliss on Ayanami's face gave her the courage to continue the lesson.

When she found the place where Rei's eyes widened and her mouth became slightly rounded like a kiss she knew that she had found the right spot. She stayed there for a moment with a circular motion of her fingertip. Working her fellow pilot's button as if it were her own, she gave her a head start for success. Then she took Rei's finger, placing it under her own and applied it, guiding her until Rei understood what to do.

Asuka sat and watched Rei Ayanami pleasuring herself for a while. She smiled, _was it like that for me?_ She wondered with a little mirth. It had been so long ago that she didn't really remember her own first time.

Noticing Rei's nipples were now erect, as her own were prone to get, she thought to her self with nostalgia, _in for a penny in for a pound_ and reached up to cup a breast, rubbing the nipple in the palm of here hand. Very soon after which Rei let out an audible moan and shuddered as an orgasm washed over her like a tsunami.

After giving Rei a minute to recover Asuka spoke. "And that first children, is an orgasm." Asuka proclaimed with flourish and a very bright smile. Giving Ayanami a brief hug she got up to dress.

Later that evening Rei lay on her bed, her school uniform a bit ruffled, with her arms folded under her chin contemplating. She did this often when she was trying to figure out what life is all about.

"Orgasm." She spoke softy to herself, "A feeling I've never felt before."

She thought about the feeling. It was as intense, as pain, yet, agreeable.

**The end? Probably, but with encouragement there might be a sequel chapter.**

A/N

This is the first story and the first lime that I ever wrote. I decided to go back and put some lipstick on this pig because it had the same formatting, grammar and spelling problems as A Glass of Wine. I'm using it to try to learn how to fix the errors in my main story. I know it's not great but I figure somebody might like it so I've overhauled it.

Cut me some slack and leave a review; even if it's just to call me a sick pervert! Which I am proudly guilty of too, hehe.

Proofread credit goes to Sesshy's Girl 00 and Even Angels Forsake.

Thanks for reading.

Lord Saturn


End file.
